


Art for Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by Mayalaen



Series: My Cover Art [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Art created forSweet Dreams Are Made of Thisbythatgorgeousarchangelakaiscatterthemintimeandspace, who was my assigned partner for thespn-au-big-bang.Fic Summary:Gabriel Novak had always known he was different from other boys. There was something inside him, something dark, driving him to kill. He could have been born with it, or maybe had it beaten into him by his stepfather’s fists, but one thing was for certain, he couldn’t escape it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iscatterthemintimeandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/gifts).



  
[Click for Full Size](http://mayalaen.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/tumblrcover.jpg)


End file.
